Mutations
by MarvelLover1
Summary: The life of the band the mutations. Follow their life as famous teens. And the hardships of loading parents being adopted. Fighting on a team called Twin Trouble. And many other hard times to come in Mutations.
1. Prologue

Age 4

Hey my names Michelle Caster. I live in a foster home with my new best friend Rye Mellark. He loves to bake. His big brother Wheaton is here also. My momma died in a fire and my daddy says I look to much like her, that's why I'm here. But Ryes mom didn't want him or Wheaton. Wheaton says we're better off here.

Age 8

My names Michelle Caster and I don't think I'm ever getting out of here. Rye and Wheaton say as long as we have each other we will be fine. But hey everyone can say that when your 10 and 12 and have one foot out that damned door already.

Age 12

Well shit. Wheaton just got adopted. He ain't coming back to this Hell hole. I guess I should introduce my self. Names Michelle Caster. I'm 12 now and I've done these video diaries once a month with Rye. Rye is 14 and Wheaton is 16. It's been a day and I already miss my big brother Wheaton. At least I have Rye.

Age 14

My name is Michelle Caster and I am being adopted. That means no more Rye or funny phone calls from Wheaton to make me feel better. What now?

Age 15

My name you should no but I will say it anyways, is Michelle Caster. My life has been shit for the last year without Rye to keep me sane and Wheaton to make me feel better. That's all gonna change hopefully with my new best friend Marvel. He introduced me to his best friends Clove and Cato.

Age 16

This last year has been great. We have started a band called the Mutations. Marvel, Clove, Cato and I are the best of friends. We just had are first single. YES! It's called blown away. It's about Clove. But I wrote it.

Age 16

We have to move. This kid came to school with a gun and tried to shoot us. Everyone is okay thankfully. The Mutts will live on!

Oh I miss Rye and Wheaton badly!


	2. Chapter 1

**Everyone****_ Cato/Marvel _**_Clove_ Michelle

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

**To wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**

**To rip the nails out of the past**

**_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_**

**_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_**

**_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_**

**_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_**

**_Blown away_**

She heard those sirens screaming out

Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch

She locked herself in the cellar

Listened to the screaming of the wind

Some people call it taking shelter

She called it sweet revenge

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away**

**_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_**

**_To wash the sins out of that house_**

**_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_**

**_To rip the nails out of the past_**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away** (_blown away_)

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away** (blown away)

'**Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday** (_blown away_)

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

Blown away, blown away, blown _away, blown away, blown away_

**_Michelles P.O.V_**.

'**-Blown Away by the Mutts. The song that started it all. Tonight we have all the latest news on the Mutations and some shocking news. So stay tuned.'**

Damn I thought we lost them with the school change. Oh well. "Guys they found us. Not exactly but they know we changed schools" I shout to the others. Yells of 'damn it' and 'shit' fill the house.

**_School the next day_**

We already grabbed our papers after school Friday. We got lucky they had four lockers right next to each other. Cato drives us to school in his new one of a kind blue with white ghost flames mustang. We all got our own one of a kind mustang for our birthdays. We celebrate our birthdays the day after Clove's. Mostly because ours are all the day after each others. Cato's is June 8th, Marvel's June 9th, mine is June 10th and Clove's is June 11th. Marvel's mustang is forest green with blue ghost flames, Cloves is red with black ghost flames and mine is black with gray ghost flames.

As Cato drives in the parking lot we get a lot of looks from people who don't know who we are.

I'm about 5'7 so I'm not short Clove is 5'5 Marvel and Cato are 6'2. I'm wearing black faded ripped skinny jeans, a mutts tank top, my hair is short with a pink layer at the top with an all blue 1 1/2 inch from the bottom but my hair that is not dyed is a deep dark brown, my eyes are a green brown. Cloves wearing the same as me but her hair is a long dark brown with a blue streak in it her eyes are a chocolate brown. Marvel has short brown hair with forest green eyes, he is wearing a mutts t-Shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. Cato has blond hair icy blue eyes and is wearing the same as Marvel. One thing we all match on is our shoes were wearing purple, neon green and black Osiris's.

When we get out all eyes turn to us. I hate the attention along with the others, but that's only at times like this when we are being normal. As we are walking I spot a familiar blond head in the crowd. " Hey Marvel I think that's Wheaton or Rye." I whisper to him he only nods back with one word 'Go!' So that's what I do. I turn and move away from the group. By now everyone's wondering where I'm going and Marvel has stopped our group over by the entrance. The blond head is getting farther and farther in the crowds. So I enter and as soon as I do everything goes quiet. So I do the first thing that pops in my head I call out "Mellark!" This gets two different responses. Two male voices. Both saying 'yeah' I look one way and see Rye then in the other direction and see a younger looking version of Rye. I then make my way over to Rye pull him into a hug and whisper "long time no see" his reply is almost to quite to hear but I do "I missed you Blue".

**_Later that day lunch_**

We lost Rye earlier turns out he doesn't go here just dropping his brother Peeta off. I didn't remember his brother but he told me he got dropped of in the home right after I left. Which if you think about it makes sense.

We enter the cafeteria and look for a table I see an empty one and head for it. We all sit for a total of five minutes before this snobby blond chick is standing at the end of our table. "Excuse me but your in our spot." She shrieks in this awful high pitched voice. Behind her stands two identical twins I know as Gloss and Cashmere, this girl with a braid and grey eyes, a guy that looks to be her brother, this girl with a bobed hair cut with red streaks, and a guy with bronze hair sea green eyes and a girl with blond hair emerald eyes and they are both wearing a mutts t-Shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cato start to speak "listen is your name on it" he asks sickly sweet. "Actually yes." The first blond says. Crap I think to my self now she did it of course make the hulk angry. "Cato she's not worth it" I say as calmly as possible then I say "will just move..."

"Madge. My name is Madge Undersee." The girl now known as Madge says. "As for the rest of you we only know Cash and Gloss. What's the rest of your names?" I ask "I'm Katniss and this is my best friend Gale." Says the girl with the braid while pointing at the guy that looks to be her brother. "I'm Johanna." Says the girl with the bob hair cut. "I'm Finnick and this here is my very dear friend Glimmer" says the bronze haired one while pointing to the other blond. "Nice to meet you. I'm Michelle. That's Clove, Marvel and Cato" I point to each as I say their name. I then stand up and the others do to. We walk away and as I pass by Finnick and Glimmer I whisper "nice taste in music. Meet us outside at 3:30." With that said we head outside for lunch. As the doors shut we hear Glimmer say 'that was the Mutts you idiot'

_**Later 3:31 outside by Cato's car**_

"Where the hell are they!" Marvel screams "Marvel bro calm your tits." Cato says back. "'ere they come." States Clove. "Hey guys" Says Glimmer. 'Sup' we say back at the same time. "We would like you two to hang out with us tomorrow if you'd like." We say again at the same time. "That would be awesome" is their response "Cool meet you here at seven thirty." We say again at the same time. "Okay. Also do you always talk at the same time?" Finnick asks. "Ah some times." Is what we say back. With that we turn and walk to Cato's car with a wave of our hands. We get in the car and Cato drives us home for the night.

**_The song is Blown Away by: Carrie Underwood. I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters but Michelle Caster. Looking for beta. If ur interested pm me thanks._**

**_-Love Blue_**


End file.
